fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Festival!
Fantendo Festival! is a game that involves virtual game boards, minigames, and family fun for up to 8 players. So, grab some friends to play this epic game to make glare in awe when your grab the game controller. To see the blog, click here. Story Fantendo Festival is a party game where a villain know as the Party Crasher sends his goons out to destroy The Fantendo Festival, a celebraition where everyone plays on game boards. So, the creator of the Fantendo Festival, also know as the Party Master, summons people around the Fantendoverse to help him stop the devious Party Crasher. So, go out onto various boards, play minigames and stop the villians. Menus and Modes First you must choose your file. Then, choose out of these 6 modes or locations: Modes Party Bazaar (Party Mode): Play with any character you want with on any board you want. Star Tourney (Story Mode): Play with one character on all boards in one order. Minigame Tents (Minigame Mode): Play with any character you want on any minigame you want. Extra Coaster (Extras Mode): Play on extra things like 2 player minigames. Prize StorePrize Mode): Buy Prizes and other boards with Fan Points. Museum o` Relics (Museum Mode): Look at info and replays of games you have played in the past. Menus: Party Mode: First, you choose what kind of party you want. You can have between Battle Royale, Duo Royale, or Duel Royale. Then you choose your characters. Then, choose your amount of turns, how many Gems (a replacement for Stars) you start with, difficulty of CPU's (you cant if you have 4 or 8 or 2 human players), and what board you want to be on. Story Mode: You choose what character you want, then the difficulty of your opponents, then the types of minigames you want. Minigame Mode First you choose your characters and then choose the type of minigames you want to play. Then, choose the way things are arranged. And finally, play the minigame you have chosen. Extra Mode You choose 2 characters and play 2 player minigames * I know that's it T_T*. Prize Mode Go to the store and buy mini parade floats, minigames, boards, and characters using Fan Points. Museum Mode Look at your records, your replays, and your stats in the leader boards. Items Note You can hold up to 5 items. Speed Shoes - Makes you roll the dice twice. Rocket Shoes - Makes you roll the dice 3 times. Backwards Shoes - Makes you go backwards when your roll. Cinderblock Shoes - Makes one of your opponentd roll 1-5 for 3 turns. Warp Mat - Makes you switch places with someone else. Dueling Flag - Makes you duel with a person of your choice. Bella Bell - Summons Bella the Bell Witch and asks you if you want to steal coins for free or a star for 50 coins. Snatch Bag - You can take 1 item from all players. (You can hold a inventory of five). Party Crasher Suit - Makes you turn into the Party Crasher and you roll the dice from 1 - 20 for 3 times. The Party Crasher Bomb - Makes the Party Crasher come on the board for 1 turn and can take all of your coins if he passes you Vampire Teeth - Lets you take 1 - 20 coins away from each player. Cash Zap Lazer - Lets you destroy half of a person's coins. Piano Trap - Lets you drop a piano on all players collecting 10 coins from each. Whirlwind - Lets you turn into a tornado, and sends players back to the start when you pass them. Spring Shoes - Lets you jump to one player's space and start your turn there. Chance Shoes - Lets you land on a space that is atleast 1 - 10 spaces away from you. Slow Shoes - Makes the dice roll slower. Spaces Blue Space - +3 coins Red Space - -3 coins Green/Event/Happening Space - A special event happens. Minigame Space - Makes a random type of minigame and randomizes the minigame you play. Bad/Party Crasher Space - The Party Crasher makes something bad happen. Unten Space - Makes something good happen. Lucky Space - Makes you go on the lucky part of the board. Arrow Space - This indicates a shop. Small Diamond - This indicates you pick up a random item. Gem Space - You need 20 coins to buy a gem. Bank Space - If you pass it: -5 coins, If you land on it: +All coins. Netnu Space - Either a battle or duel mingame hapens. Minigames To see the current minigames, go to the sentence that says '''click here'. Boards ''Same sentence as said in the minigames section. Characters Xeraidiant - Raidiant Stars Flame - Flame's Adventure Guaptain - The Guap Squad Shecally - Cat Tales Emmy - School Days Shockzi - Paper Mario Lotus - Paper Kirby Danjixrus - Undead Ghouls Category:Games Category:Party Games